Perrine and Raven! : A Rolefiction
by Akio-chan45
Summary: this is a roleplay with the senerio of My OC Perrine and Kasai Shinigami's OC Raven and together they not only look for Max who happens to be Raven's sister but Perrine's parents who were kidnapped by the Whitecoats. Later, the two find out that Perrine's parents have been killed by them as well. A Rolefiction is basically a fanfiction but done in the roleplaying style.
1. Chapter 1

**Akio:** A girl with pure white wings and amber hair was in the forest slicing trees for a fire that would aid in the cooking of the fish she had caught earlier.

**Kasai:** A girl with black hair is sleeping in the top of the tree when she cuts it down.

**Akio:** The girl bends down to collect the wood not noticing the other girl.

**Kasai:** "Hey! You almost made me break my wing!" The girl says climbing out of the fallen tree with her wings fully spread.

**Akio:** "How dare you speak to me like that! You're lucky I have a kind heart. I was going to leave you for the bears."

**Kasai:** "There aren't any bears in these woods. " The girl yelled. "And besides I know how to deal with bears even if there were any, Miss False Angel." She said.

**Akio:** The girl gasps. "How dare you! I'm a princess. You can't say things like that to me!"

**Kasai:** "If you're a princess, why are you hunting for your food in the woods?! You're not lihyao!" the girl yells.

**Akio:** "My parents were kidnapped and I'm looking for them. I don't even know if I will."

**Kasai:** "So why are you alone? And why does a princess have wings?"

**Akio:** "I told people this was something I to be done by myself. As far as the wings, I was a test tube baby nut my parents bought me back. How's that for unconditional love?"

**Kasai:** "Unbelievable!" The girl said crossing her arms and settling her large black wings.

**Akio:** "Yep!" She says putting the logs in the right area.

**Kasai:** "No. Really. I don't believe it." She said.

**Akio:** "Why not? It's the straight truth. See?" The girl says holding up some papers.

(It's proof of purchase and her birth certificate. Lol!)

**Kasai:** "Wow. But to a semi-normal person like me, who had to bust out by herself, it's too farfetched to believe without proof." She said calmly.

**Akio:** "Oh. " the girl which was falsely accused of being a false angel says. "Wanna help me look for my parents?"

**Kasai:** "Not really. I'm kinda looking for my sister." She says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akio: **"Well what if I helped you then you help me?" The girl says.

**Kasai: **"Sure. But I'll have to see what she thinks. I don't want to have to find her again." The girl says.

**Akio:** "The name's Perrine." She says sitting down trying to wipe the dirt from her wings.

**Kasai: **"I'm Raven Ride. "She said.

**Akio:** "That's a nice name. Hungry? Oh and where are we going to sleep? A cave?" Perrine says/asks.

**Kasai: **"What? I don't know about you but I'm part eagle not bear. Give me a ledge and I can make a nice spot to sleep. At least for me." Raven said.

**Akio: **"Why don't we keep flying till we hit a hotel or cabin?" Perrine suggests.

**Kasai:** "Well. I have people after me, and unless you have money with you, we wouldn't have a way to pay." Raven said.

**Akio:** Perrine smiles and removes the hoodie she was wearing. She tucks in her wings and puts her hoodie back on. She clears her throat. "Excuse me miss? I'm hungry and sleepy and I don't have any money. Could I please have your credit card?" Perrine pleads. "And at that point they give in and we achieve money." Perrine says smugly.

**Kasai:** "That's stealing!" Raven cried.

**Akio: **Perrine smiles and allows her wings to disappear.

**Kasai: **"How did you do that?!" Raven yelps wide eyed.

**Akio:** "It's my special skill." Perrine replies with a smile.

**Kasai:** "Oh. Lucky! You could be normal! Everyone else like us has to be careful not to get caught!" Raven says semi-jealous.

**Akio:** " The only drawback is that when I get caught off guard they appear again." Perrine says beginning to walk towards town. "You can borrow my hoodie." She says shrugging it off.

**Kasai: **"Oh that's fine. I can just do this." Raven says as her great black wings stretched out behind her, and began to shrink until they were small enough to pass for the fake wings people wear with costumes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akio: **Perrine looked at her with her onyx black eyes and shrugged. "It's this way."

**Kasai: **Raven follows Perrine.

**Akio:** Perrine leads Raven up to a random person. She makes her eyes big and cute. She also makes her clothes appear tattered and torn. "Excuse me, I'm homeless and hungry. Could you please give me your credit card?" The person rummages in her purse and pulls out her credit card. "Here you poor thing." She says. "Thank you!" Perrine says walking away. She waits till they are a good distance away to undo the illusion. She smiles smugly.

**Kasai: ** "Wow. Poor woman. Gotta ditch the card before she reports it stolen." Raven says.

**Akio:** "Why? She gave it to us..to the lovely Perrine. To the princess of Russia." Perrine says.

**Kasai: **"Yeah but she'll probably want it back at some point." Raven says.

**Akio: **"Doubt it. I looked in her purse she has millions!" Perrine says.

**Kasai:** "Then she probably has more on her card." Raven says.

**Akio:** Perrine nods. "Then why don't we change the pin and name on the card?"

**Kasai:** "Good idea; But what is a good reason to change the name on a card?" Raven asks.

**Akio: **"Less likely to get caught I guess. What about you? Got any ideas?"

**Kasai: **"I mean to tell the people who we call to change it." Raven explained.

**Akio:** "Security reasons." Perrine suggests.

**Kasai:** "Oh, good one." Raven says. "Hey , there's a pay phone. Let's do it now."

**Akio:** "Okay!" Perrine says pinching the air.

**Kasai: **"Then we should use a pay phone in case they try to trace the line." Raven says.

**Akio: **Perrine nods and walks up to the pay phone. She puts on an illusion to sound like the woman who gave her the card. "Hello? Yes, this is Ms. Petrikov. I want to change the name on my account. Security reasons. Um...Perrine Tanaka. Thanks,bye." Perrine says. She removes the illusion and hangs up the phone. "So now we have a credit card and an unlimited money source. Not to mention, We'll have food and finally get a roof over our heads."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kasai: **"Why is it in your name?!" Raven complained.

**Akio: **Perrine rolls her eyes. "We'll change it later. Right now, we need our room, possibly suite, once I tell them my title and food. Heck, room service.

**Kasai:** "Yeah. Most normal people would just laugh. At least until we use the card anyway." Raven says.

**Akio: **Perrine takes Raven's hand and she begins to search for a hotel. "They won't once I explain who I am." She says.

**Kasai:** Raven rolls her eyes and begins to drag Perrine to the best hotel in the town.

**Akio: **Perrine looks at Raven. "Are you sure? It doesn't – whatever." She says entering the hotel. She walks up to the counter.

**Kasai: **"I've lived around here a long time. This place is the best in town, and their not over -priced. "Raven insisted.

**Akio:** The man behind the counter nodded in agreement. "Now how can I help you today ladies?" he asked.

**Kasai:** "We need a double bed room suite, with a TV and a little fridge that you open with a key." Raven said politely.

(A/N: I think she meant those little safes you always get included with the room.)

**Akio:** "All in a private suite please." Perrine adds. "Um...The only private suite is...well...for couples..." The guy says blushing.

**Kasai: **"That's all right; As long as I get my own bed." Raven says undisturbed.

**Akio: **"Just give it to us! It would be a shame to report you to my father, the King of Russia."

**Kasai: ** "Be nice Perrine. Sorry about her. She can be a handful." Raven says kindly to the counter man. (**A/N:** lol to Counter Man. ) He smiled at her and handed her the key. She thanks him and walked over to the elevator.

**Akio:** "He was cute. A bit of acne wash and I bet he'd be even more handsome." Perrine says smiling a bit. She had her next make-over victim.

**Kasai: **"Oh no." Raven whined. The elevator door opened and she walked down the hall until she found their door. She opened the door and walked in.

**Akio: **Perrine peaked her head into the room. It had low lights which gave the room a red glow. The walls were red and up against the wall was a heart shaped bed.. There was a cot to accommodate Raven. The TV was on a romantic comedy movie.

**Kasai: **"I call the big bed!" Raven yelled leaping onto the large bed.

(**A/N:** If this gets enough views I will take this and form everything together as one big paragraph or something. Also, I will add author's notes from time to time as I see fit within the story.)


End file.
